Red Wine
by Anna Storm
Summary: Time grows, betrayal rises, and regret settles deep. Money corrupts a beautiful friendship, and no amount of alcohol will erase the pain, but a cat can ease it.


Frost glistened on the windows of the asylum, the sun hiding behind the foggy clouds. The gray sky darkened as specks of snow began to fall, winter had finally settled in. A black Mercedes vehicle speeds through the freshly carpeted snow, entering the asylum gates. The car arrives at a halt, a man in a black trench coat exiting his car. An icy blast of bitter air entwined around his body as he stepped forward, the snow crunching beneath him. The freezing temperatures had turned his breath into a puff of steam as he tightly drew his coat around his torso. With a pull, the front door opened as he entered the building, promptly shutting it behind him. He threw his trench coat over the coat rack, emitting a heavy sigh. "Cold?" a familiar male asked. He swung around, spotting Richard Trager, with his hand open, bearing a freshly brewed cup of coffee. He accepted the drink, intertwining his fingers around the glass, the warmth easing his spirits. "Too cold," he replied. They began heading down the corridor, both side by side. "The course is closed, damn snow piled up over the weekend," said the other. "Next week is still available if you are open to it Jer"

Jeremy entered his office as he took a seat, placing the cup of coffee down on the desk. "Wait, isn't that on Christmas?" Jeremy queried, glancing up at his friend. Richard nodded, taking a seat across from him. "Thought, you might enjoy the company. Tis the season," he chuckled. Jeremy took a sip of the bittersweet coffee with merely a hint of vanilla, just how he liked it. He was reluctant about his decision at first, setting the glass back down. "Sure, why not," Jeremy agreed. "Terrific! Well, off to work then. Holler if you need anything," Trager grinned, preparing to depart. "Rick," Jeremy called, Trager swinging back around. "Um?"

"Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime, buddy."

Jeremy watched the other leave, turning over to monitor the screens. He followed Rick exiting the corridor, entering his office as he headed to work. It wasn't a mistake hiring the man. Richard did the job, and he performed it well. Jeremy had nothing but respect for the other. Ultimately, they became closer. Golfing together, drinking, and even things that weren't legal to the public eye, but that was nothing strange. Jeremy took another sip of the brew, sinking into the recliner as he listened to the cameras to be certain everything was in order. Work began as it did every day.

December 25th

What would generally be effective was weak against the raging blizzard. The hazy snow and winds had made it nearly impossible to see as his headlights shone their way through the blinding storm. Jeremy prepared for the worst but didn't predict it to be as mighty as this one. With a pull, he forced the car door open; the wind resisting against him. He would've stayed home if he had any idea it would be like this. It practically seems impossible to drive back now. He trudged through the snow, making his way to the front door. His eyes were no match for the storm. The blur of white covered what use his eyes would be. He merely saw the yellow gleam of light inside the house. His desire for warmth became his primary objective. He struggled to get to the entry; the wind hadn't chosen a side of which way to go, left or right? He had hardly raised his arm up before the door swung open; the male rushing inside. Richard slammed the door with a hearty laugh. "Snow is getting rough, eh?" he grinned, gazing outside the window, glass-covered in an icy sheen. Jeremy nodded, relieved to be inside.

He scanned the room, clean and nicely decorated. A tree stood in the back, lit of a variety of colors and wrapped around in colored ribbon. "Looks nice." he complimented. A strong aroma drifted around, the smell making his stomach grumble. "Well, settle in. Dinner is almost ready," Richard grinned, heading off to the kitchen. "Didn't expect you would come honestly, the storm got worse overnight"

Jeremy shrugged with a smile as he strolled over to the kitchen, watching the other cook. Trager placed a small turkey down with bowls of seasoned potatoes, roasted vegetables, and a side plate of ham. A perfect dinner for two. "Damn Rick, it looks amazing," Jeremy awed. "Think so?" he grinned. "Wait till dessert~"

The two settled in as they began eating. The talk of anything and everything that entered their minds poured out. Jeremy felt at ease as he heard the male talk. He knew he was cold, far from nice. Richard didn't seem to mind though. Jeremy felt comforted, knowing full well Richard was there for him. He hadn't experienced anything like this before. He never anticipated he was capable of caring for someone as a friend. The constant betrayals in his life, he knew of no kindness, only hate. Richard shined a light on that. Jeremy felt a little less lonely. But even now, he didn't trust the man. He didn't trust anyone. How could he?

Richard's eyes lit up, excusing himself from the table. "Oh, be right back," he grinned, exiting the room. Jeremy watched the other leave as he waited, the male shortly coming back with an item covered in wrapped paper in hand. "Got a little something for you. Thought it would be nice to have"

Jeremy's eyes widened, surprised by the male's return. He didn't know how to respond. He wasn't the type to celebrate the holidays; he'd normally stay at home. Do everything he'd typically do. "Thanks?" he murmured, taking the gift. Jeremy unwrapped it up, a familiar flask of whiskey. Maker's Mark. Only weeks ago had they visited a bar, taste testing all sorts of different liquors. By far, Cask Strength was one of his favorites. "Shit...Rick, you didn't have to," Jeremy grinned, admiring the bottle. "Don't have to do anything if I don't want to. Besides, the more alcohol, the better," Richard hummed. Jeremy smiled. The male felt awkward, he hadn't thought to bring a gift, in fact, it never ever crossed his mind.


End file.
